


Simple Preferences

by Yati



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad, Karin. The grass isn't always greener on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Something set after the current arc. As requested by [](http://sub-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**sub_divided**](http://sub-divided.livejournal.com/).

The parakeet does not seem inclined to talk despite Karin's best efforts to coax it into saying something.

She gives up and stands, dusting her hands on her shorts. She stares at the ground, her cap hiding her expression. Chad thinks she's frowning, all Ichigo-like, but Chad knows if he mentions that she will kick his shin.

"So what's it like on the other side?" she asks.

The parakeet manages to screech something resembling her name, and Karin glances at it and smiles. "I like it better here," Chad says with a shrug, closing his eyes against the afternoon sunshine.


End file.
